1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to turkey caller structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved turkey caller and support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of transport by a hunter during a hunting situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turkey caller structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,753 to Langston, wherein a turkey call includes a sound chamber operative through an overlying plate to effect generation of a turkey call.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,822; 4,988,325; 4,606,733; and 4,941,858 are each further examples of turkey caller structure as typified in the prior art.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved turkey caller and support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.